Lord Zedd
' ' Who is Lord Zedd? Lord Zedd is a hacker on MovieStarPlanet (USA, AU, and UK). He joined in 2014. He seems like an amateur hacker, however, he has hacked quite a number of users. He is the leader of 'The Doom Alliance'. Origins Lord Zedd doesn't talk much, he contacted Raid Net and asked to join his club. So, he likes to team with other hackers that he thinks can actually do things. Now, by using this logic, it can be determined that anyone he has teamed with, has either been really good at tricking people into believing they are real or are genuinely real. This means that he doesn't just randomly Team with anyone, therefore, trying to spy on him by posing as a new hacker would be pointless.. But... If we use the same logic as before, if we are able to make a fake hacker account, and have people such as Boca, Gator, and 777 make videos about that account being responsible for doing a major hacking of some sort, then you can spy on him that way and unlike contacting him on a regular hunter account, all his precious secrets would be available to you. Why wouldn't they be, right? You would be, after all, his team-mate. Victims of Lord Zedd * Tayman30 * Twiggscobra * thebakerz * Travisporterfd1 * Bstephens * Bstephens1 * Tstephens * Chrisstephens * Isaacbaker1997 * CjReynolds * Kashima1 * Missroxiey * Missroxiley * Mjbillie * Telanrucker (1st account) * Pinkypink5603 * Mymy1112 * Mw478 * Northside2016 Appearance He wears either white bandages on his face or a black mask with a skull on it. He is often shirtless, and wears black pants. His status says, 'No one will be safe once I take over MSP(d)'. On UK, He wears a demon mask, and his status says 'Tick Tock Tick Tock, time to fall to the Ministry Of Darkness'. On AUS, he wears a demon mask, black pants, black top and black hair. His status will say 'Follow the buzzards, yes, I am on Australia now (d).' Trivia * His name is Lord Zedd, which is the name of a villain from Power Rangers. * He has been said to have a team called "The Ministry Of Darkness", which was the name of a 1999 faction led by 'The Undertaker' in 1999. * When he hacks you, he will remove your pants, and will make you wear an arrow accessory. Your status will say: 'Keep Calm And Follow The Buzzards - Hacked by Lord Zedd'. * He strongly hates the hacker hunters, especially tayman30 who he considers his main nemesis. * Zedd himself has formed a team, called 'The Dark Rebels on Us'. * Zedd usually hacks during April through October. * He claims to be a secret hacker, which makes him unknown to everyone else. * His UK account is 'w!ck3d man'. * He may be in Team devils as his UK status says 'u can lock me out, but u won't win # team devils'. (He can't use hashtags as there is a space between the hashtag and the next word). * Zedd confirmed there are more than one person controlling the accounts. * Lord Zedd has a number of tough grudges, as they are targeting various hacker hunters * His favorite film is 'Halloween'. * Zedd is apparently aligned with The Dolly, Unknown Female, Bloody Bride, Queen divatox, along with several others. * Zedd has claimed that he hacks for scam and power. * Zedd may be Queen divatox, but no one knows. * Rumors say Zedd is aligned with Twisted Game and Miss Filly. * According to him, he is planning on coming in contact with Miss Outrage and TheCult. * He is apparently making plans with Miss Filly and Twisted Game about a virus. * His second USA account is Chaos Director * He is dating Queen Divatox. * Lord Zedd could be Queen Divatox, as they are dating and both named after power rangers villains. * He likes to non-stop message hacker hunters. * Him and Queendivatox could know each other in real life * According to Awesomewilliam30, he made monster cafes background black, and he froze their screens. * he seems to " toy around" with his enemies instead of directly dealing with them. * Category:Green Hackers